


and I feel numb beneath your tongue

by rosesandspades713



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandspades713/pseuds/rosesandspades713
Summary: It was an accident the first time, Prompto tells himself as he finds himself in this situation yet again. He doesn’t mean for this to keep happening, he swears. But here he is again. He’s standing in the doorway of the hotel bathroom, finding himself unable to move, unable to leave.After all, it’s pretty hypnotizing to watch your best friend jerk off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is a thing that I wrote today. I have a lot of feelings about Prompto and about the game in general and I guess this is what came out of that?
> 
> The title is from the song "Lover's Eyes" by Mumford & Sons.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was an accident the first time, Prompto tells himself as he finds himself in this situation yet again. He doesn’t mean for this to keep happening, he swears. But here he is again. He’s standing in the doorway of the hotel bathroom, finding himself unable to move, unable to leave.

After all, it’s pretty hypnotizing to watch your best friend jerk off.

The first time it happened, Prompto was sneaking up on Noctis as he was bathing in a hot spring by one of the campsites. Prompto thought he’d get right up behind him and go “boo!”, scaring him or something. He didn’t get that far. 

Prompto was peeking out from behind a rock to avoid being seen when he heard it. Noctis let out a low groan. At first, Prompto was worried that he’d hurt himself, but as he stepped further away from the rock, he realized that wasn’t what was happening at  _ all.  _

Bathed in moonlight, his legs dangling in the hot water, the future king of Lucis was furiously pumping his cock.

Upon seeing this, the logical reaction would have been to go back behind the rock and sneak back to the campsite. But the logical side of Prompto’s brain seemed to have shut off completely. He was frozen in place. Utterly transfixed.

He stayed there until Noctis climaxed, and once he fully processed what he’d just seen, he sprinted back to camp and dove into the tent before Noctis got back. 

That was the first time. And even though he swears to himself that he’s not doing it on purpose, that it’s an accident  _ every  _ time, he knows that’s not true. He seeks these moments out, now. He’s hypersensitive to Noctis’ movements and actions, and he knows when Noctis means to be alone. 

He should really stop doing this, Prompto thinks. It’s really not fair. And he doesn’t just think that because he’s violating Noctis’ privacy. He knows  _ that’s  _ wrong. But it’s not fair to himself, either. 

He’s really selfish. He  _ knows  _ Noctis is supposed to marry Luna. Prompto’s job is to make sure that happens. Of course, knowing it’s his job doesn’t make it any easier to ignore the feelings he’s been developing ever since they were in high school together. And now, with Insomnia attacked, Noctis’ marriage to Luna may not happen at all. Prompto tries not to get his hopes up about that. For one thing, it’s cruel of him to capitalize on something that was so devastating to so many people, himself and his friends notwithstanding. But there’s not even a small chance that Noctis feels the same way about-

“ _ Prompto _ ,” Noctis breathes out. More startled than anything else, Prompto ducks back inside the bathroom of the hotel room. He told Noctis he was going to look for cactuar figures for Talcott. And that had been the plan, but he’d planned on using the bathroom before he left. And when he was done, he heard the telltale unzipping noise and made the mistake of telling himself he’d only take one look.

Hiding behind the slightly ajar bathroom door, he allows himself to take in what he just heard. Noctis just said his  _ name. Prompto’s  _ name. While jerking off. Prompto can’t believe it, even though he just heard it with his own ears. Is he...thinking about him? Could the unrequited feelings Prompto’s had for years somehow, impossibly, be returned?

Just the mere  _ thought  _ of what that means is enough to make his own cock harden. Almost forgetting his surroundings, he lets his mind drift, imagining what it would feel like if Noctis were touching him instead. He wraps his hand around himself and almost groans, trying so hard to be quiet. The feel of Noctis’ mouth on his. Pushed up against the wall, down in the blankets, Noctis’ lips wrapped around him as he-

Just before he’s about to climax, he leans back against the door to the bathroom, causing it to shut with a noise that seems deafening compared to the almost-silence that had filled the air before. It takes him half a second too long to realize what he’s done, so when Noctis throws open the bathroom door, a dagger in his hand, Prompto has barely managed to shove his dick back in his pants. 

“ _ Prompto _ ?” Noctis’ voice now is worlds apart from the voice he used the last time he spoke Prompto’s name. Now, he sounds reasonably pissed. The look in his eyes is  _ really  _ not helping Prompto’s arousal situation right now. 

“Uh, hey, Noct!” He has no idea what he’s going to do. “F-Fancy seeing you here!”

Noctis puts the dagger back in its sheath, and looks at Prompto disbelievingly. “Well, this is our  _ hotel room.”  _

Prompto flushes red and rubs his neck, casting his gaze toward the floor. Which gives him a very nice view of the tent in Noctis’ pants. Hastily, he looks back up. 

Catching Prompto’s movement, Noctis looks down, too. His face flushes as, presumably, he figures out what Prompto was looking at. 

“I-It’s okay!” Prompto says. “I mean, uh, sometimes that happens, right? Like, to me too! And, uh…” He trails off as Noctis fixes him with a look that is half anger, half embarrassment. 

“How long have you been in here?” It’s not posed as a question,not really. It’s a statement, accusing Prompto of, well, exactly what Prompto was doing.

“I. Uh. Well,” he swallows. “Noct, I, uh, I never went to the market.”

“You mean you’ve been here the  _ whole time _ ?”

Prompto winces at the venom in his voice. “Y-Yeah.”

Noctis is blushing, harder than Prompto’s ever seen. He’d have found it cute, if it wasn’t for the tenseness of the moment. “So you...heard, then.”

His heart skips a beat as he realizes what Noctis means. He knows what Prompto heard. 

“Yeah,” Prompto says. “I did.”

Noctis turns away from him then, his arms crossing his chest. “I’m sorry,” he says so quietly Prompto has to strain to hear. “I know you don’t...it’s okay.”

No, it’s not. It’s not okay because Prompto  _ knows _ , now. He knows that Noctis feels the same way he does. Noctis needs to know that, too. 

Prompto reaches forward and grabs Noctis by the shoulder, pulling back to get him to face him. “I do, Noct.”

His eyes widen as he takes in what Prompto says. Then, in an instant, Noctis’ features twist into a smile and Prompto is being pulled forward by his collar into a needy, sloppy kiss.

It’s not the first kiss Prompto would have wanted to share with Noctis, but it’ll do. Groaning into Noctis’ open mouth, Prompto presses into him, closing his eyes and just letting himself  _ enjoy  _ it. 

When they pull apart, Noctis’ lips look redder and he’s grinning like a fool. Prompto knows he is, too. But before they go any farther, there’s something Prompto needs to tell him. 

“Noct, I, uh, that wasn’t the first time.”

He cocks an eyebrow. “What wasn’t?”

“The first time I, uh. Caught you in the act.”

Noctis blushes again. It’s a rare sight getting more and more common by the second. “Well, why didn’t you say anything?”

What kind of question is that? “I didn’t want you to feel weird,” Prompto says. “Because I thought you didn’t like me back, and then it woulda been awkward, and-”

Noctis kisses him again, with such force Prompto almost loses his balance. This kiss is shorter, and when Noctis pulls away, he says, “What do you think now?”

And then, after a series of moments Prompto’s mind isn’t coherent enough to comprehend, he and Noctis are sprawled out on the hotel bed, and Noctis’ hand is in his hair and his mouth is on his and his other hand is pushing up Prompto’s shirt. It’s cold, and Prompto tenses up at the contact. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Noctis whispers, his mouth an inch away from Prompto’s.

“Never,” Prompto breathes back. Then, as Noctis explores his bare chest, Prompto does the same to him, fingers trailing over old scars and the toned muscles he always knew were there. 

This careful intimacy, this quiet exploration, is something Prompto could never grow tired of. Not after those years of watching Noctis from afar, wondering what it would be like to be his. And now he knows. 

A few minutes later, Noctis wordlessly reaches for Prompto’s hips, and starts to tug his pants down. Prompto lets him, breathless once again as he fully exposes himself to him. He’s still hard, of course, and Noctis lets loose a pleasing hum before he moves down the bed, in the perfect position to-

“Noct!” Prompto cries out as Noctis’ tongue teases at his slit. Pushing himself up on his elbows so he can see, he watches Noctis give him a sly grin before he opens his lips and takes Prompto’s cock into his mouth. 

It’s even better than Prompto could ever have imagined. He bites his lip to keep from crying out as Noctis uses his tongue to trace from base to head, and swirls around his slit before his mouth is sliding down again. Prompto groans as Noctis starts to bob his head, and his cock tenses up.

“Noct,” Prompto cries. “I’m gonna-”

He’s cut off by Noctis giving his cock a particularly hard suck, and then he’s cumming down his throat. Prompto throws his head back in pleasure, and when he looks back at Noctis as the sensations begin to fade, he sees him wiping some excess cum of his chin, and licking it off his fingers. 

“How was that?” Noctis asks, a smug expression on his face. 

“Holy  _ shit _ ,” Prompto says, pushing himself up into a sitting position. “Noct, you didn’t have to-”

“I  _ wanted  _ to,” Noctis interrupts. “Wanted to make you feel good.”

“Well, what about you?”

Noctis stills, his hand halfway through his hair. “I. Uh. You don’t, uh. If you don’t-”

“But I want to make  _ you  _ feel good. Please, Noct.”

That’s what does it. Noctis nods, and Prompto pulls down his pants, noting that Noctis’ erection hasn’t gone down much, either. 

He hopes he’ll be half as good as Noctis was, he thinks to himself as he licks his lips before going down. 

The precum is salty on his tongue, but that doesn’t bother Prompto. He tries some of what Noctis did to him, making a mental note of what makes the prince sigh. 

The small glances at Noctis that Prompto allows himself give him a delicious image of Noctis looking absolutely  _ wrecked  _ by his actions. Spurred on, Prompto gives a few more long sucks before he tastes Noctis’ cum. A little caught off guard, some of it dribbles down his chin. But when he pulls back and sees Noctis’ blissful expression, Prompto knows he’s done well. 

He doesn’t have time to say anything before Noctis pulls him in for another kiss. Prompto thinks he can taste himself on Noctis’ tongue, but he doesn’t really care. All feelings except happiness and satisfaction continue to fade into the background. 

“We should get cleaned up,” he says when they separate. “Gladio and Ignis could be back any minute.”

“Who knows,” Noctis says as he stands up, presumably to grab towels. “They could have been watching from the bathroom the whole time.”

Prompto wants to retaliate, but he doesn’t. He deserves more than a little teasing for that. 

Even as he helps Noctis check the bedsheets for any obvious stains, he knows this isn’t going to be easy. There are still a lot of things he and Noctis need to figure out. 

But for now, he thinks, this is good enough.   

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you guys think! This is like, the second m/m smutfic I've ever written, and the first one I was brave enough to post. 
> 
> Have a good day, everyone!


End file.
